What are session and accuracy bonuses?
What are session and accuracy bonuses? Session bonuses are added to your race earnings starting when you complete your 10th session race. On that race, you will earn an extra $100 in Nitro Type cash. Every race after that, you will get an extra $10, until you hit your 100th session race. From then on, you will simply earn an extra $1,000 per race. Accuracy bonuses are added to your race earnings only if you have an accuracy of 97% or higher. For 97% accuracy, you will earn an extra $50 in Nitro Type cash. For 98% accuracy, you will earn an extra $100. For 99% accuracy, you will earn an extra $150. And for 100% accuracy, you will earn an extra $250! Accuracy really does pay off when it comes to these sweet bonuses! Tips on doing a long race session Before even attempting a long race session, you have to know that sessions expire after 30 minutes. Keep this in mind when planning a session. Once you’re ready to start trying sessions, start doing smaller sessions to familiarize yourself with racing for a stretch of time. I recommend doing 20-50 race sessions to start out with. Once you get used to racing for that long, move on to 100 race sessions. As you do these sessions, you will find certain things that help you to focus and stay motivated. Most people listen to music while racing, so that may help you as well. Also recommended, is to have some food and drink next to you, and to take a quick break every 50 races to stretch, touch your toes, and walk around a bit. When you know you are ready, you can attempt a long session. Since you have familiarized yourself with 50 and 100 race sessions, you will have a better understanding of what to expect. Pick a day and time that you won’t have to pause for things like company, shopping, or chores, and estimate how long it will take you to complete your session. 100 race sessions take about 2 hours and 10 minutes, 200 race sessions can take nearly 5 hours, and 300 race sessions can take you 7-8 hours. The current longest session ever, 1,838 races, took about 3 days to complete. So no, sessions aren’t easy or quick. They take a LOT of time. But in the end, you’ll have gained achievements, and even fame if your session is really long (400+ races). Important note Do not attempt a session at a speed much lower than your average, unless you are either injured (such as typing with one hand instead of both), learning a new keyboard layout, or using equipment that you’re not used to or can’t type fast on. People lose respect for those who lower their speeds to finish a session quicker, and some even consider them cheaters. If, however, you complete your long session at your normal speed or at least very close to your normal speed, you will gain respect from everyone for your accomplishment. Category:Tips Category:Racing Category:Sessions Category:Accuracy